The last time
by kcrazycomics
Summary: Me and Zero ( season 0 yami) were walking in a cave and fell in a deep dark dongoen , now we have to find our way out,some thing goes wrong and only one of us make it out a live. A shot story with a sad endding, seftshipping ( me x a character )


zero:** this is ggoing to be a longggg day**

**Me: you got that right on with the story**

**Zero: oh. ...and crazy...This is really sad**

**Me: i know**

**Zero:I hate you**

**Me:...wait!**

**Zero: i " hate" you**

**Me: oh * blush* ...um...on with the story...I geright****ts was silcene, the only thing you could hear was crying," PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!" Zero ( season 0 yami) yelled out holding me to his chest.(this is beforezero was crying). We were in this dark and scray place for hours. Zero was use to dark and scray places like this." Um...Zero I'm scared." I said shaking. Me. And zero we're walking down a dark hallway, trying to find a way out." Its OK,Kennedy were almost to the exit I can feel it." , " I hope your right." I gulped and grab his hand and held it tight, zero blushed and grabbed back anyway, we came across a door way that lead to a unknown room." Hey, let's go check it out, " *gulp* ok". We walked in to the room," hey there's the exit!" I yelled with joy,I took a step froward," GET DOWN!" Zero yelled as he jumped on me pushing me down,we rolled down the hall avoiding the arrows that were fliying throw the air. We fell down a trap door .We stopped.I was on top of zero,"aw,Zero! Are you OK!" I asked, zero sat up (I was still on him) ," where are we?" He,asked" I don't know." I got up and helped him up.**

**" hey! Look over there!" I pointed to something on the wall,we got closer" its a puzzle." He looked at the puzzle with wounder he got closer," let me just..." he removed a piece of the puzzle, and heard a swoosh coming right twords him. " ZERO LOOK OUT!" I yelled before pushing him out of the way,*drip,drip* went the sound of blood," hey, what just...", he pause" KENNEDY!" he got up and threw the piece of the puzzle on the ground,he ran over and caught me."KENNEDY!SAY SOMETHING!" He shock me them noticed the spir in my back," No!no! No!" He pulled it out, making me scream," I'm sorry!" He took off his jacket and rapped it around my wound." Kennedy its going to be OK I'm going to get you out of here and get help",he picked me up and ran , he ran down hallway to found the exit.**

**"There it is!" He smile with hope in his eyes 'she going to make it' he though, then his thoughts were stopped bye some rumbling,"uh?" He sat her down," what was that?" Then he realized he set off a trap and the door started to close." NO!NO!NO!" He ran for it. Here ran as fast as he could to stop the door,he baged on the door" NO! NO! No! No...no..." he turned to me,I was still breathing but, for how long. He started to cry," I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I wasn't able to save you" his face in the door , he started to punch it," aww,awww,awww" with ever blow." Z-zero" he hear a soft call of his name. He turned around, it was Kennedy she was trying to sit up." No,Kennedy stay down,its going to be OK.", he was interrupted," I-I your here...so...I can die happy.." " SHUT UP! " he repawned,he put me in his lap and held me close to his chest," please don't leave me!" He said with tears. I put my hand and his face," I'll still be here,...with you" I use all the strength I had left and kissed him, he kissed back,the kissed broke when I feelt my life fading away, he grabbed my hand and helded it on his face,I ave him a fait smile,my eyes was silcene the only thing you could hear was crying,"PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME! he yelled holding me close." If this is the last time I ever see you again,", his tears wouldn't stop," I want you to know...",he pulled me closer tho his chest," I love you" he whispered, he hear something like a faint ,"i love you too." This made the tears come down faster."WHY!" He yelled, then he heared something.**

**" hey over here guys!" He heared a mans voice,it called to him," He who evers in there take cover!" The man warend,'BOOM' the doors came down and men ran in,the looked over at him and the life less body he had in his arms." Son,are you all right?" The man came over,there was no awnser," what's wrong?" The man asked,then he looked down at what zero was holding.**

**The mans p.o.v**

**it was a pretty,cute little girl about the same age of the boy,with a big wound in her back,in the boys arms." What happen to her" I asked the boy,that made he hold her closer," she...she...saved my life * snuffl* but,I wasn't able to save hers." The boy said with tears coming back to his eyes," Well,what's you name son?" , he time one hand of the girl to wipe his eyes," Zero." **" and the girls?" "Kennedy." The man feelt sorry for the boys lost. " well, can I take a look at her?" The boy nodded and unrolled her from his chest. She looked no more than 12. " can I take her?" Zero,rerolled her back in to his arms," OK let's get you out of here then. The boy noddede

'I know I can't help you or make it OK, but please if this really is the last time, ...wait for me'


End file.
